


Angry Birds + Blaine

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine no tiene idea cómo llegó ahí, pero no sabe si temer por su vida o dejarse llevar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Birds + Blaine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michan_kitamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/gifts).



> Para el prompt:
> 
> Prompt robado a Nikki failmente por twitter  
> un angryKurt, angrySebastian y Blaine enmedio, Porn obvio xD

Blaine no tiene idea cómo es que llegó ahí. No tiene idea cómo es que pueden estar los tres en una misma habitación sin que el mundo colapse alrededor de ellos, pero más que nada no tiene ni la más miserable idea de cómo es que llegó a estar ahí.

 

Y la verdad es que ni siquiera quiere pensar en reclamar, tendría que estar loco... o ser suicida.

 

En esos mismos momentos Kurt y Sebastian se miraban el uno a otro por sobre su polla como si se fueran a poner a pelear nuevamente, y la verdad es que Blaine esperaba que no fuera así porque cuando estaban en Bitch!mode le daban miedo y su erección se estaba yendo tan rápido como sus ganas de aguantar otra pelea más.

 

El miedo a que le terminaran mordiendo allí, en ese lugar donde los dientes no debían acercarse, era otra de las razones por las que su erección se despedía de él como si se fuera a la guerra. Cómo había llegado ahí, Blaine no tenía idea, pero no podía creer que su erección se fuera cuando tenía a dos chicos absolutamente guapos peleándose por quién lo mamaría primero. En serio, esta no era su vida.

 

Kurt fue el primero en darse cuenta que su excitación había bajado a niveles mínimos, y le dedicó una sonrisa maquiavélica antes de olvidarse de Sebastian y dedicarse a lo que obviamente habían dejado de lado. Tomó su erección en una mano y lamió la cabeza, dejando que su lengua marcara un camino por toda su superficie como si cada centímetro de piel tuviera un sabor diferente y los quisiera probar todos.

 

Blaine cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Puso una mano en la mejilla de Kurt y la acarició mientras el chico tomaba su polla entre sus labios, succionando suavemente e incrementando la presión a medida que dejaba entrar más y más de su erección en su boca.

 

Dios, amaba a Kurt y a su boca, y a sus manos, y a su lengua...

 

Aunque esa segunda lengua que insistía en lamer donde la boca de Kurt no alcanzaba, y la succionar pequeñas marcas en la piel donde su lengua no alcanzaba a llegar, insistía con cada segundo que pasaba que podía ser amada de la misma forma.

 

Cómo mierda es que Blaine se había encontrado en esta situación...

 

Sentir a Kurt y Sebastian peleándose sobre quién lamía mejor, y argumentando con ejemplos, era mucho mejor que verlos pelear con palabras. Ciertamente se sentía como que iba a explotar, y en el buen sentido.

 

Es cuando están ambos lamiendo la cabeza, cada uno olvidándose del otro por un par de segundos, que Blaine por fin puede darse cuenta que no importa cómo es que llegó ahí sino que lo importante es que los dos chicos arrodillados ante él, por muy enojados que estuvieran, eran absolutamente sexys y si tuviera la oportunidad les rogaría que le follaran, juntos, al mismo tiempo.

 

Lamentablemente no podía imaginarlos trabajando juntos a ese extremo, probablemente sería tanto el odio entre ellos que terminarían peleando hasta que se le pasaran las ganas. Pero ahora, con cada uno absorto en lamerle, Blaine se dejaba fantasear.

 

Cuando Sebastian se mueve un poco más arriba casi al mismo tiempo que Kurt y termina chocando su lengua con la de su novio, lo que desencadena en un beso que ninguno de los tres vio venir, Blaine se corre pensando que sus fantasías podían llegar a convertirse realidad.

 

Dios... Blaine no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, pero le encantaba esa situación...


End file.
